Better than Revenge
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry(aka Hungary) is about to marry her love, Roderich Eldenstien(aka Austria) when someone decides to crash the party, with a sword in his hand and intent to kidnap the bride. T for language and suggestive themes. Also includes OC
1. Chapter 1

I turned to the mirror and saw myself in an elegant but simple white wedding gown... I allowed myself a small smile of joy. Today I'd be marrying Roderich. I looked myself over, silver earrings gleaming, a veil from long ago flowed down my hair... I was missing something I knew, but wasn't sure what.

"Hmm. Something old and something new, something borrowed, something... Oh right! Blue!" I said and took out a necklace I had not touched since it was given to me and placed it around my neck. 'Gilbert had been right. The necklace really does make my green eyes pop- wait! Why the hell am I thinking about that loser?!' I growled at my own mind and regained my train of thought. I put the veil over my eyes, took up my bouquet and stepped onto the aisle.

Roderich looked like his head was going to explode, in a good way. He looked so handsome in his brand new suit. Feliciano's smile grew when he saw me. Wait. Was that even possible? Knowing Italy, it was. I handed my bouquet to Ukraine, for now and took Roderich's hands. He blushed slightly at the touch but said nothing and smiled. Something grew in my stomach as Feliciano spoke, slowly getting to the "I do's". Surely it was just anticipation to become Roderich's wife once more, but something felt-

BAM! Feliciano jumped a foot into the air at the noise and everyone turned to the window. I heard him before I saw him. I heard the man moan. I sighed irritably. 'Of course he'd crash the wedding! That damned bastard! How dare he even think such a thing?' I thought. Roderich went to the window near the sound and opened it. He peered out and stepped back in.

Suddenly Gilbert flew through the window, landing on his feet. His colorless hair was even more messed up than normal and when his dark, blood red eyes looked at me, they held more anger and what appeared to be hate within them. Gilbert advanced on me, ignoring his brother's exclamations of him to stop and explain himself. He suddenly pulled me to him, his arm across my chest, holding me tight, the other holding a sword to my throat.

"Anyone move or follow and the bride gets decapitated!" Gilbert exclaimed to the room. Feliciano was shaking, hiding in the back of Ludwig's jacket but Gilbert allowed for only that. He roughly dragged me out of the chapel and down the road. He had a strange, determined look on his face.

"What the hell is this about Gilbert!?" I growled at him.

"Hmph. Think you're all that scary without your pan or any weapon? Unless of course, you managed to hide it in your dress, I can't imagine where though." Gilbert said, deliberately looking at the V of my dress and how nicely snug it was on my body. I growled even more, unable to stop myself from blushing like an idiot. At the latter, Gilbert smiled humorlessly. Oh how I wanted to wipe that grin off of his face.

"What do you want Gilbert!" I snarled, poison on every syllable. His smile grew at that and he simply whispered, hissed rather, in my ear. "What I took. You."

His breath on my neck and in my ear sent shivers down my back.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't let it show that, in all truth, I was terrified. Gilbert dragged me a few more miles to a little hut. It looked like a wanna-be replica of Abraham Lincoln's first home. He looked me straight in the eye.

"This is where we'll be staying for the night. Tomorrow, you'll be blindfolded. If you try to escape or fight me with the blindfold, I will cut your emeralds out. Understand?" Gilbert said. I stared at him, unable to say anything. He shook me by the shoulders.

"Understand?!" Gilbert screamed at me until I nodded slightly. He shook his head and took me into the hut. It was smaller than I thought. He pushed me towards the single bed and sat in a corner, glaring at me. I sat on the bed, uncertain what to do. My stomach growled harshly at me. Gilbert face-palmed himself, muttering about being an idiot. At least we could agree on one thing. Gilbert started patting himself down, it was a very weird and comical sight.

"Aha!" Gilbert said and pulled out a banana and an apple, both of which he handed to me.

"Why are you carrying around random fruit?" I could not stop myself from asking, receiving a glare.

"If you're not hungry then I'll-"

"No!" I snapped, not meaning to. He just smiled crookedly as he watched me eat the fruits. I suddenly felt sleepy as I took the last bite of my banana, whose peel was thrown outside by Gilbert, along with the apple core. I tried to stay awake but managed to stay up only a few more minutes. My dreams, though, were fuzzy and weird...


	3. Chapter 3

*the dream*

I was kissing Roderich who turned into Gilbert, who turned into Ludwig, who turned into Feliciano and so on until I was standing before Roderich again, in my wedding dress. He gave me a nasty smile and my dress disappeared, as well as my undergarments. He pushed me against a wall, kissing me hard enough that my mouth started bleeding and my head was begging for air. Suddenly, Gilbert swung in on a rope and crashed into Roderich, who shattered like glass on contact, but leaving Gilbert uninjured. Gilbert, for some reason, had a cape on like he used to and covered me modestly with it. I moved to kiss his cheek but got his lips instead. I woke up screaming.

Gilbert was immediately by my side, eyes clouded with what may have been worry. I crawled as far away from him as possible, causing him to growl. He placed a plate of food on the bed harshly and stormed outside. I looked at the food... It looked really, really good. I hesitated but my stomach was enough to make me eat. It was surprisingly delicious for a simple egg in a basket. I ate it slowly, savoring the taste, unsure when I'd eat well again. When I was done, I slowly crept outside. It was a beautiful day and Gilbert was standing in the middle of the clearing, head up and eyes closed. Wrapped around his hand was a green scarf. Gilbird circled brilliantly above and around Gilbert, singing magnificently. I don't recall Gilbert ever looking so happy, so free.

"Gilbert?" I hesitantly said. His eyes shot open and he turned to me. Gilbert wrapped the green scarf around my head, in front of my eyes so I could see nothing. For some reason, I didn't have the guts to try and stop him. He had a hand on my waist and the other held my right hand, probably so I didn't fall and kill myself before he could do it himself. He started to lead me in a direction.


	4. Chapter 4

*few hours later*

Suddenly, he stopped. I didn't know why or what time it was, only that my feet ached and would probably melt into my heels if I walked any farther.

"How much further can you walk?" Gilbert asked. I hesitated, which must have been good enough answer for him because he threw me over his shoulder and started walking again. I screamed, shocked, confused and angry at him for doing such a thing. I felt him shaking. 'Oh my G-tt! He's going to drop me!' I thought.

Then I heard him laughing hard. I stopped myself from kicking him in the vital regions. He sat me on a mattress and took off my blindfold, laughing still. I glowered at him, arms folded. His smirk was unbearable.

"Come now Liz. If the Awesome Me had done that, you'd be laughing harder than I am now." Gilbert said. I looked away from him and around the room. I recognized it immediately. I was in the Trio's old club house.

Dread filled my gut as the knowledge of why he'd brought me here ringed in my ears. Only four people in the world knew about the club house and they were Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and I. Spain was married and living happily with Romano, a little one on the way. France was avoiding Ivan at all costs. And that left Gil and I, both here. I had little to no hope someone would stumble in on accident.

* * *

**Author's Note! Firstly, just figured out how to do this, bwahahaha!**

**Secondly, I apologize about the shortness and writing style of this fic, it's about two years old and I just started moving things over from my deviantArt account, so bear with me as I figure ff out :D Also, I very much appreciate any reviews or favs!**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at him.

"Why here? You know I know how to escape. You know I know the way. Why here?" I asked. Gilbert snickered.

"Because. He'd never be able to get you back." Gilbert said. I shuddered. He looked at my dress. It was sleeveless and had a long V-neck. He turned and walked to another room, locking the door behind him.

I walked to Francis' old closet and pulled out a box. I took what I was looking for out, what I'd made specifically for this situation. I remembered that I'd only gotten interfered with once. I scowled as I recalled Italy suddenly walking into my room and noticing my project:

"Ve~? Prussia, why are you making a dress? Is it for your girlfriend?" Italy asked.

"Hey Italy?" I replied.

"Yeah, Prussia." Italy said.

"Remember that video you thought was West's? The one with the dogs?" I asked. Italy hesitated.

"Y-yeah." Italy stuttered.

"Well, it was really mine." Italy ran from my room, crying... I chuckled coldly at the last bit. Italy really was still a big coward. How West could survive with the bane of his existence under his own roof, I had no clue.

I looked at my handiwork and smiled. It wasn't bad, if I do say so myself. I walked back to the room where Liz was locked in. I unlocked and opened the door.

I looked up to see Gilbert open the door, a dress in his hands, a smug smile on his lips. He offered the dress to me. I couldn't see all of it but it looked modest at least.

"Here. This should fit and be more comfortable than that white curtain... thing." Gilbert said, motioning to my wedding gown.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So, my chpts are pretty short but the fic's got about 27-28 chapters, so I hope you will keep with me and enjoy the story!**

**~Nobu~**


End file.
